


For your generous help

by Silvaxus



Series: Hannigram Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal gets a show, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Sex Toys, Will Graham is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: 10. Face sitting /Toys/ Hate FuckingWill was always thankful for Hannibal’s help when his own mind became too much to bear...and Will liked to show his gratitude to Hannibal in very special ways.Part 2 of Day 5 “Oblivion by your hands”





	For your generous help

**Author's Note:**

> My Beta for this fic is my friend and sister in trouble [Imoshen](https://mrsimoshen.tumblr.com/)

  
Hissing at the stretch, Will held himself up with one hand while he was kneeling on their bed with one hand between his legs as he worked toy into his barely stretched hole. The lack of stretching required more lube but Will knew that Hannibal loved this; the lack of stretch and Will’s reaction to it followed by the amount of lube Will would use, the wet sounds whenever Will would push the toy deeper into his own hole.   
  
Looking up to meet Hannibal’s gaze, Will licked his lips when he saw the hunger in Hannibal’s eyes while he looked otherwise completely calm and collected. Hannibal was enjoying the show Will was giving him.   
  
With one hand between his legs to push the toy deeper and deeper, Will sat back on his haunches, tilted his head back and offered Hannibal a clear view of his throat.    
  
Lube wet fingers left a glistering trail on Will’s skin until he reached his nipples. Twisting and pinching the sensitive nubs until they were hard and dark, Will picked the nipple clamps up with shaking fingers.    
  
Groaning at the feeling of the clamps on his nipples, Will tensed his muscles to hold the toy in his hole in position while he used both hands to attach the small chains to the nipple clamps. Breathing fast and hard, Will reached for the other chain, this one longer but as filigrane as the first one, and pulled it around the first chain only to lead the loose ends downwards.    
  
Precum was dripping down from his cock but that was it as the cock ring at the base of Will’s cock didn’t allow him more than that.    
  
Pulling the chain through the loops on the ring’s sides, Will snapped a tiny lock shut, perfectly aware that Hannibal had the key to it.    
  
This was a show for Hannibal from Will but Hannibal would decide when Will had earned his orgasm.    
  
After the chains were in position, Will reached behind himself and pulled the toy out. The sudden feeling of emptiness made his breath hitch and he looked at Hannibal from between his lashes as he picked the next toy.   
  
Holding his hand over the various toys in front of him, Will observed Hannibal’s reaction...and when Hannibal’s pupils dilated as Will seemed to reach for the biggest dildo he had picked for this evening, Will followed Hannibal’s silent request.    
  
Turning around, Will offered Hannibal a clear view on his ass and hole while he leaned down on his elbows.    
  
Lathering the toy with lube and shaking fingers, Will felt Hannibal’s gaze like a touch on his skin. Every move he made caused the chains to clink.    
  
When Will was satisfied with the amount of lube, he reached once more behind himself and slowly started to push the toy in.    
  
It was long and with a huge girth and so Will had to take his time to work the toy into his hole under Hannibal’s watchful eyes.    
  
Once the toy was pushed in all the way, Will wanted to let his body drop down onto the bed because he felt so full and stretched open. The toy was thick enough that he felt a constant pressure on his prostate.   
  
“Move, Will.”   
  
Shivering at the commanding tone Hannibal used, Will pulled the toy out until only the big head of it stretched his hole wide before he pushed it back in hard.    
  
Moaning when he slammed the toy back in, Will was immediately captured by the harsh pleasure.    
  
He went from too full to too empty with sparks of pleasure racing along his spine whenever Will found the perfect angle to slam the toy right into his pleasure point.    
  
Will knew that there was no way for him to cum as the cock ring was preventing it but...Hannibal’s pleasure was almost enough for Will.   
  
“Beautiful, Will, absolutely beautiful.”   
  
And Will keened loudly at the soft praise before his hand was pushed aside and Hannibal took over.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
